Changing Time
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: Petunia is having some strange visions of the future. Can she prevent some terrible things from happening? Is she as normal as she thought she was? And what does Severus Snape have to do with it? Set in the era of the Marauders' youth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Parties and Dreams

-

Petunia checked herself in the mirror, smiling hopefully. Everything was set for today. She had planned most of the party and was happy to have her sister home…after a year of her being gone, travelling.

She understood Lily was beginning a new path, now that she had graduated from Hogwarts and that she was meant for higher places…not places like home, like family, like this tiresome little neighbourhood where nothing ever happened.

And Petunia had a very hard time understanding that, because she couldn't follow Lily, she couldn't know where she'd be in the next months. Heck, her…_special_ friends knew a lot more about her than she did.

Their entire group…of gifted wizards and witches of which she could never be part was like a closed circle. It was almost as if her sister didn't belong in _her_ circle anymore.

But she never had, really. Petunia felt the usual pang in her heart when she thought of the gap between them. They were from different worlds, as Lily used to tell her, but still shared the same blood.

And what was more important, Lily was everything Petunia wanted to be but could not.

She brushed those thoughts aside. Tonight would be different. It was her sister's nineteenth birthday and she would make it special for her, she would forget about the line between their worlds and just be good old sisters for a change.

She had missed Lily. She wouldn't want her to leave too soon, though she knew she would, in the end.

Petunia stepped out of her old room and went down to the back garden to make some last arrangements. Everything looked perfect, down to the Swedish buffet to the lavish decorations she had struggled to put up, with some help from her parents. The mini-fountain placed in the middle was sprinkling fresh water that made a whispering sound.

'Honey, Vernon is on the phone,' her mother called out from inside.

'I'll be right there!'

She went into the living room and picked up the dial.

'Vernon? Hi, how are you?'

'Not very good, Pets. I'm afraid I'm stuck.'

'What do you mean stuck? When are you going to be here?' she asked worried.

'Ah, the police stopped me on the high way. I've been drinking and…'

'The police? Where are you now?'

'At the police station…They're not letting me off until they're done with me, which might take a while.'

Petunia groaned disappointed. 'Vernon, how long can those things take? You've only been drinking….'

'Well, it's not just that…they insist the car I was driving is stolen.'

'Stolen?!'

'I swear Pets, it's solid clean, I just…borrowed it from Jake so I could come to the party. I had no idea he was into that sort of thing…'

'Some friends you have! Have you called your parents?'

'They don't need to know, it would worry them for nothing. I'll get out of here soon, no fuss about it Pets.'

'Want me to come and pick you up?'

'Oh, no, you stay there for the party, I'll run a little late, but I'll be there.'

'God, Vernon the things you get yourself into…' she said shaking her head. 'I hope you'll be here soon. And don't hang out with Jake so much from now on.'

'Will do…trust me, after this I don't really want to see the bloke. Gotta run Pets. See you soon.'

'See you…' she said hanging up.

Some boyfriend she had…always getting into trouble, never being able to do things right…being late all the time.

But she had grown used to it. Just like she had grown used to…well, Lily and her world.

'How's Vernon darling?' her mother asked popping from the kitchen.

'He's fine, but he'll be late. Traffic is tight.'

But Vernon didn't show up anymore; he didn't make it and the party started without him.

Lily returned from the beauty parlour, looking very pretty in her sparkling pink dress and fancy bun. Soon the guests arrived, the lights were lit and the food brought in. The party was in full swing with music and dancing and "happy birthday, Lily!" heard everywhere.

Petunia had to rush here and there to solve the little mishaps but all in all it was going great.

Of course, her special friends came as well. They were all there, but not female friends; oh no. They were the same boys Petunia had heard of over and over again.

Lily didn't have girls around her, she had boys, and not in that romantic sense.

Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew…if she remembered well, were her only close friends.

Though, in time she came to find that Potter was somewhat closer to Lily than the rest.

She might not be a sharp observer but that did not slip by unnoticed.

They always wrote letters to each other, Lily went to visit him habitually and they went out a lot, just the two of them, though she pretended that others were coming as well.

Petunia knew Lily had feelings for him. Only she didn't know how deep those feelings were and…what would happen.

She was sitting at one of the tables in the garden, drinking some champagne, watching them, four boys and one girl laughing and dancing, like they were brothers. They were a closed, compact group that could not be torn apart. Nor would they tolerate her, the muggle sister…

From time to time she looked at her watch, but Vernon wasn't coming. He was never here, when needed.

Lily looked so pretty, so happy…with them. She never looked this joyful with anybody else, not with their parents, not with her. She sometimes wondered…if she had possessed the same gift as she did, would it have been easier for both of them?

But she didn't want to be a witch, she knew that. She wanted to be normal, just like everybody else.

'Hey.'

She looked up. It was Lily, smiling at her warmly.

'Hey, what are you doing here, away from the dance floor?'

'Wanted to spend time with my fabulous sister who made all of this,' Lily said, grabbing her hand. 'Come on, walk with me.'

The two sisters followed the path to their orchard, away from the party crowd. They walked in silence for some moments before Lily decided to break it.

'Pets, I've been thinking…these past couple of months.'

'Oh. What of?'

'My future of course…'

'Your future?'

'I know you're still in college, but for me…life has its gates open,' Lily said pensively. 'And I have to find out what I will do once I pass those gates.'

'You have time to discover, Lily,' Petunia said encouragingly. 'I have faith in you.'

'Well, at least someone does, that's good to know.'

'What do you mean Lily? You don't believe in yourself?'

'It's not that…this world I live in, it's different, it's complicated but it still presents the same issues as…'

'Our world?' Petunia asked frowning.

'I didn't mean it to sound like that, it's only that…I thought that in the magical world things would be easier. And they're not.'

'Things are never easier in any world, Lily,' Petunia reminded her. 'It's not a shelter.'

'I know…that's just it. I wish it were one.'

'Hey, you can always find shelter home,' Petunia said taking her arm.

'James Potter asked me to marry him,' she said out of the blue facing her. Petunia dropped her arm as if she had got burned.

'What?'

'He asked me to marry him. And I said yes.'

Petunia blinked several times, trying to get a hang of herself, but the information was too much for her. She swung to and fro in the afternoon wind like a piece of paper.

Her little sister was getting married…

'You…you're…he…marriage?' she stammered.

'Yes. We've decided to marry…we love each other and we can't really stay apart. I think it's the right step for us. I mean we've been dating for over two years.'

Petunia thought she couldn't breathe anymore, like someone had punched her in the stomach and her lungs were congesting. She looked around her, hoping that everything would fade like in a dream, but the guests were still there, the garden, Lily.

'Lily…you're…just nineteen.'

'And where will life take me? You have your college, I have something different,' Lily protested. 'Don't you want me to be happy?'

'Of course I want you to be happy, but is this what you really want? Is this the best decision?'

'It is the best for me…and if you love me you'll be by my side,' Lily said smiling unsure.

Petunia looked down at the wet grass and sighed. Why was Lily rushing into marriage?

'What will you two do? Where will you stay? How will you sustain yourselves?' Petunia asked quietly.

'We have most things arranged…I'll be living with James, in his house at Godric's Hollow, not too far from here and we'll both get jobs at the Ministry.'

'Oh…_that_ Ministry. So, you will live in the magical world?'

Lily hesitated and blushed. 'Yes, I think so. It's where we belong.'

'Right…do mum and dad know about this affair?'

'It's _not_ an affair and they don't know. I wanted you to be the first to know.'

'Oh…what an honour.'

'It should be,' Lily frowned.

'Lily, I don't think you should do this right now.'

'Why not?' Lily asked baffled. 'I am old enough to…'

'You need to go to college and…'

'I don't need that in my world.'

'_Your_ world? Hey, you belong in my world just as much!' Petunia snapped tired of the old excuse. 'Or you used to anyway.'

'Petunia, what would I do with college anyway? What would I do with it in the wizarding world?'

'You could do something here,' she replied firmly.

'Bring James in the muggle world? That's…not possible. He can't just find a job,' Lily said shaking her head. 'You don't understand.'

'I don't understand? I'm just looking out for you.'

'Looking out for me? Petunia, I'm nineteen and I love him and we have a place to live, we'll get jobs, everything is settled. Why do you worry so much?'

'I…'

'Why don't you trust me?'

'It's not you I don't trust,' Petunia said looking towards Lily's friends and current boyfriend.

'James is wonderful, Petunia. He loves me very much and has always taken care of me.'

'You used to tell me he bugged you and was as annoying as hell,' Petunia said folding her arms.

'That was eons ago! It's true he was immature, but he's grown up so much and if you just got to know him…'

'Look, I won't stand in the way of your marriage, but I don't think it's normal,' Petunia insisted.

'Oh and you would know everything about normal, wouldn't you?'

'Yes, I am after all, completely normal.'

'And he's not?'

Petunia looked away uncomfortable. This subject was always a bit of a controversy for them. Lily thought everyone was equal and alike, but Petunia couldn't help thinking wizards and witches were not only abnormal but also special and somewhat mistrustful.

In a nutshell, she couldn't help thinking one could not be completely safe with them.

When she didn't answer Lily turned her back and walked away, feeling disappointed and helpless.

Petunia's shoulders sagged as she rubbed her eyes tired. She had had a long day and now this…

When she finally came back to the party she saw Lily was holding a glass in her hand and was addressing the crowd.

'Friends and family, mother, father, I have a rather big announcement to make which I hope will make everyone as happy as I am…' she said looking dearly towards James.

'James and I are getting married.'

* * *

When the guests finally left it was well after three in the morning. Lily had left with James, after a long talk with her mother and father. They had been only too happy to agree with their engagement and were looking forward to their wedding.

The couple described their future plans of moving in together in James' house and getting jobs and everyone found this perfectly wonderful and viable, but for Petunia, who all the while, sat behind her parents' chairs, looking at them cautiously.

When they had left, Petunia had gone into the kitchen to wash some dishes, just to kill time and get the news out of her head. Her mother soon came to help her.

'You're working yourself good, aren't you?' she said taking the glasses from her hands.

'Somewhat. I don't like leaving a mess,' she said scrubbing at a plate. 'I like things being clean.'

'Yes, you're a neat one. I always did brag about my daughter having the cleanliest room in the neighbourhood.'

'One of my _amazing_ achievements…'

'Honey…are you alright?' she asked worried.

'Yep,' she answered not looking at her.

'Is it about Vernon? I noticed he didn't show up after all…Did he call to say why?'

'Oh…Vernon…it's got nothing to do with him, I mean it wasn't crucial for him to be here. I don't care all that much…'

'Then what is it? I know when something is upsetting you, pumpkin, you can't hide it,' she said placing a hand on her shoulder.

'How come?'

'People's eyes always betray them. Tell me…'

'It's about Lily…you know…'

'Her marrying so quickly?'

Petunia nodded murmuring something inaudible.

'Oh, honey, you're worried she's marrying before you? Oh, I'm sure Vernon will someday pluck the question, or some other lucky man who will really treat you as you deserve,' she said hugging her.

Petunia gasped in surprise and let herself be hugged, all the while trying not to laugh.

Her mother thought _that_ was the problem? That it was simple, immature jealousy?

She thought that was her first worry?

If only she knew Vernon would never…but she didn't want to think about it.

'Why don't you go to bed and I'll finish up here?' her mother offered.

'No…I can do it, I just need some coffee…'

'Nonsense, you're exhausted, come now, off to bed.'

Petunia acquiesced at length knowing in her state she might cut herself with a kitchen knife by accident.

She trod heavily to bed, hoping to forget everything, but her dreams wouldn't let her.

The darkness in her mind parted and through the clouds of sleep she could see a door opening. It was a bedroom, a nice cozy, warm bedroom…only she saw on the bed a still figure, lying dead, as if asleep. She came closer and saw it was her sister, Lily.

Her eyes were glassy and her mouth was open and when she checked her pulse she didn't feel anything.

Petunia let out a blood curdling scream but she felt her voice was gone. A young baby boy was standing next to the dead body, smiling.

When she turned she saw the black robes of a tall figure but then a green light flooded her eyes…and she woke up.

'Lily!' she yelled in the middle of the night.

Her breath came out in short gasps, her legs were shaking and she was sweating abundantly.

Her pillow and quilt were on the floor. She ran a trembling hand through her hair and tried to calm down.

It had only been a dream…a terrible nightmare.

_It won't happen again, _she told herself.

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you for the kind review _mercurywrites_ and for the general support. This is the new chapter, I hope everyone likes it and please review :) **

Chapter 2: Hunting

-

The problem with nightmares is that they leave an inexplicable trace behind them, which can't be erased the following day, therefore the visions in Petunia's dream chased her everywhere that day; in the bathroom when she was brushing her teeth, in the kitchen for breakfast, in her own car on her way to college.

The same bed and the same dead sister on it made her shrink in her very own skin. She left her parents taking the small luggage she had brought with her and set off on a 2 hours drive towards school, not forgetting to take her usual dose of Prozac on the way.

The weather was tolerable and the highways were more or less cleared up but she felt worse than ever. A splitting headache, nauseating feelings of dread and bloodshot eyes were all increasing her fear and distress.

She hated bad dreams; she wasn't much of a sleeper, but never had she dreamt of her sister's dead corpse. What did it all mean? Was it because of yesterday's party? Was it because Lily was getting married?

After a couple of hours she was in her bed, in her college dorm reading over her courses for the upcoming summer exams. She heard a knock at the door.

'Vernon…' she mumbled as she opened the door and saw the large, stodgy young man with an ashy moustache leaning against the wall.

'Pets, I heard you came back, can I come in?'

She sighed and threw the door open, letting him pass and watching him stroll to her small couch and sprawl on it.

'How was the party?'

'You never made it,' she said folding her hands.

'I'm sorry Pets, but I got caught up with the papers at the police station. They let me off the hook after some hours…and by then…'

'So everything is okay now?' she asked unsure.

'Of course…my name was cleared up. Dad just made a few phone calls and…'

'Why did your father have to make a few phone calls if that was Jake's car? Was it really stolen?'

'Look, Pets, I'm not up for this right now, it was a pretty bad experience for me. Jake's business is Jake's business. He probably rented the car from the wrong place,' he said beckoning her to sit next to him.

'I just don't want you to get in trouble.'

'Hey, relax, I'm fine, these kind of mistakes happen all the time.'

Petunia sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

'This wasn't the first time,' she muttered under her breath.

Vernon pulled her chin up and gave her a rough kiss.

'Now, how about seeing my girl cheerful again? You know, like you used to be.'

'I am cheerful,' she said grinning bitterly.

'I've brought you something to make up for my absence,' he said searching through his pockets. He revealed a small blue box from which he took out a silver, emerald studded bracelet.

'Oh, God, Vernon, it's so beautiful,' she exclaimed taking it in her hand. 'But it must have cost a fortune.'

'Eh, money is not an issue when it comes to you, Pets,' he said playing with her hair.

'How did you ever get the money for this? You told me your dad cut your allowance.'

'Ah, the dog barks but doesn't bite,' he said chuckling. 'Besides, he adores you. Just like I do.'

'Aww, that has to be the cheesiest line I've heard this year.'

'At least I tried,' he said smirking.

He kissed her neck softly and she let him, falling on her back listlessly. She was very tired and felt weak and helpless. He traced small kisses down to her chest and took off his jacket as he slowly tried to unbutton her dress, but Petunia stopped him right there, pulling his hands away.

'Not in the mood, Vernon.'

'Well when the devil are you?' he said put off, hovering over her. 'You always shrink away from me, like you're afraid.'

'I'm not ready, I just can't really…'

'We've been going out for a year now, when are you going to star trusting me?' he said gently caressing her cheek.

Petunia looked into his brown empty eyes, so simple and so cruel at times. A part of her wanted to have faith in him, wanted to care for him, but another more cynical part of her that she tried to silence told her he was a git.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'I had a dream last night.'

'Was I in it?' he grinned.

She paused and hesitated. Should she really tell him? Was it worth it? How could he help her anyway?

'I think so,' she said smiling. 'I woke up happy.'

He kissed her again and she closed her eyes, but on the back of her eyelids the same image of her sister was projected. And she could swear that the corpse looked more alive now. She squeezed her eyes shut hard, grabbing onto Vernon but the image wouldn't go away.

'Ah, take it easy Pets,' he said extricating her nails which were dug into his skin. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…' she said breathing hard and opening her eyes. 'I don't feel too well.'

She lifted herself and went to the bathroom to get a drink.

Vernon grimaced and rubbed his eyes as he sat up and arranged his tie. He looked at the bracelet lying on the sofa and muttered rubbish, taking his jacket and heading towards the bathroom.

'You alright, Pets?'

Petunia went to the sink and washed her face several times, feeling sick to her stomach. She opened her bathroom cabinet and took out some Prozac she stored there.

'I'm fine, I just need to freshen up a bit.'

After some minutes of complete silence, Vernon knocked again, this time slightly worried.

'Pets, when are you coming out?'

She was sitting on the toilet seat examining her nails, feeling slightly off.

'I need to study, Vernon. Can we see each other tonight?'

'I guess that's fine…I can pick you up around 8.'

'That would be great. I promise I won't be so…moody. Thanks for the lovely bracelet.'

* * *

Life is a beautiful circle, going in the same direction, over and over again. There are some of us, who in our journey and quest for this circle, go out of it. There are some humans in this world who stray from the cycle. They simply go wayward. This doesn't mean they go into a different dimension or fly off into space. Nothing of the sort.

They are removed from life, which means they can see the circle from outside, they can see the movement, the direction. They are stuck into immobility since everything outside the circle is still. They can only move by watching life go by.

Wizards and witches are part of us, just as we are part of them. It's another stage of evolution, in that they go in the opposite direction. That is why normal humans can never track them, they always go back, while the others go ahead.

But what happens to those outside this circle? Do they possess magical powers? Of course not. Are they like everyone else? Not exactly.

So what _are _they in essence?

The important question that human kind has to put is "what can they do?"  
They protect the circle.

Petunia wasn't feeling very comfortable between the two bold boys that couldn't keep their hands home, the loud girls who laughed at everything that was said and an obnoxious waitress who refused to bring them the right orders.

Her night out wasn't the ideal get together she had hoped for.

She leaned against the back of the chair and looked at her perfectly trimmed pink nails and the blood floating beneath them.

For a moment she blinked, thinking she had seen something.

When she looked up she saw an oncoming car, speeding towards the diner, with no intention to stop whatsoever. The headlights almost blinded her, but it wasn't just that…

Shards of sharp glass flew in her face and she knew the window had been broken. Her friends were thrown on the floor bleeding as she watched the driver fly in and hit the counter.

Petunia blinked several times until her eyes watered and when she looked up she saw the waitress in front of her.

'Miss, are you ready to order?' she asked impatiently. She looked around. Everyone was safe.

'We have to get out of here,' she said pushing her way out.

'What?! Why?' one of the boys asked her, taking her hand.

'I can't explain…I…I don't like this place.'

'Pets, something wrong?' Vernon asked getting up.

'We have to go now, please,' she told him looking him straight in the eye.

'You don't feel well?'

'I feel perfect,' she said smiling. 'Guys, we need to go, right now.'

'Whatever for?' one of the girls asked sipping from her glass.

Petunia racked her brains to find an excuse that seemed at least a bit plausible.

'Sandra and I are throwing a party tonight in the dorms and she promised I would get you guys to come and it's already late.'

Eventually, the group of girls and boys got up, complaining about not being told this earlier and called for the waitress to get the bill. Just as they were all heading towards the counter, there was a flash at the window and engines were heard drumming as a large red truck crashed into the window. The driver flew up and landed at their feet.

The girls all started yelling as the boys knelt to check the poor man, who was bleeding profusely.

'Call the ambulance! He's barely breathing,' one of them shouted.

Petunia almost fell into Vernon's arms, too shocked to speak as her boyfriend stared blindly at the blood and glass.

'You saved us, Petunia,' one of the girls said trembling all over.

That night she couldn't sleep. She sat thinking of what she had seen and felt and whether it had been real. Maybe it was stress, maybe it was overwork, maybe it was just her, but something like this had never happened before.

How had she known beforehand what would happen?

What if…what if that dream was the future…

_No! You have to stop thinking like this. It was just a strange accident, maybe a sixth sense, but__ it has nothing to do with Lily, _she told herself holding her head in her hands. _Lily was dead in my dream and my friends…could have died if I had not told them…Alright, that's it, go to bed Petunia, you're starting to sound like a nut. And stop talking to yourself._

After some hours she fell asleep and had the same dream.

* * *

_After two months_

Petunia returned to her parents' house after the year finished. She had done well at most of her exams and was now relieved to be at home; not because she wanted to be close to her parents and enjoy the summer, but because she did not want her colleagues and friends to see her state.

She was thinner, weaker, felt stressed and worried and could barely focus.

The dream repeated itself almost every night. The only times that she didn't dream it was when she took sleeping pills.

She wasn't ready to go see a doctor because she thought this was something she could fix herself. Nothing like the accident at the diner that evening had happened afterwards but small, occasional strange mishaps occurred that showed she was sensing too much for her own good.

But Petunia was a big sceptic when it came to inexplicable phenomena. The only thing that tested her disbelief and mental strength was the dream.

She had decided she would talk to Lily immediately about it. She had also noticed some changes in the dream.

Now she could walk around the fated bedroom where her sister lay but she couldn't get out of the room. She also couldn't see out the window. But when she touched things, they seemed very real. In addition, she could hear the crying of the child now.

All these small things pointed out the complexity of her dream and the need to confess.

Unfortunately, when she arrived home, she was welcomed with an unpleasant surprise.

'They've moved in together, isn't that marvellous?' her mother said as they sat in the kitchen, drinking tea.

'Why didn't Lily tell me?' she asked frowning.

'Oh, it only happened a couple of days ago, she probably thought you were still having exams. But you're just in time, we're going to see them on Thursday. They're having a house warming party. I can't wait to see the house, I've seen pictures of it and it looks gorgeous. Imagine what it must be on the inside…'

'Yes… I'm happy for them,' she said smiling reluctantly. 'Have they established a date?'

'Oh, heavens no! But they will, as soon as James gets a job. He has already applied for many spots, I heard.'

Petunia nodded unconvinced and took a sip of her tea. She held her head in her hand. Exhaustion was making a mess in her head again and the headache was just a bonus.

'Darling, are you alright? You look very pale…and fatigued.'

She had applied a lot of concealer to hide the dark circles and fill up her cheeks and she had put on more clothes than necessary. Otherwise, her mother could have noticed some changes.

'Oh, I'm fine. The road was heavy, but some rest will do me good.'

'Don't exert yourself so much, you'll only do yourself harm. Vernon doesn't work twice as you do and he has…'

'Stellar grades because his father is a reputable dean? Ok, I know he is a clever man, but you must admit that is a helping hand.'

'I guess…' her mother said chuckling, 'but he's not a snob you know. Under his circumstances, he could be an arrogant young man, heading nowhere and fooling around. He has future plans, he is well-behaved, he cares about you…'

'Yes, I know, he is a tempting husband mother,' Petunia said smirking.

'You know I did not mean it like that!'

'But you thought of it. And I thought of it too,' she said looking at her saucer. 'That night, you told me Vernon would pop the question so I shouldn't be jealous of Lily.'

'Yes and I still believe he will.'

'I wasn't jealous mum. I am worried for Lily.'

'Why? Did she tell you anything?'

'No. That's just it. I don't even know,' she said playing with her tea spoon.

'You don't even know?'

'I feel something bad will happen,' Petunia muttered.

'Oh. Like what?'

At that moment her father came in the room, holding a newspaper in his hand.

'Seems like there was a fire at the local school last night,' he said frowning. 'I've always said people smoke too much these days.'

'Oh God, how did it happen? Was anyone hurt?' the mother asked turning around.

'Apparently no, well there is almost nothing left of the building. But fortunately the building was cleared out before anything could happen.'

'At least it's summer and the children won't be attending,' Petunia added.

'Do they say what caused the accident?'

'Well, a fire was started in one of the offices. Someone dropped a lit cigarette on a wad of papers and left the room… quite unbelievable isn't it?'

'Didn't they have a fire alarm system?' Petunia asked.

'They did but it had been shut down and that is the real mystery, because this means it could have been premeditated.'

'But who would do such a horrible thing?' her mother asked.

'The police are on the case…anyway, what are we having for dinner?' he asked smiling.

Later that afternoon Petunia was in the garden, trimming some of the bushes when her shears fell in the mud. She knelt to pick them up but a sudden bout of dizziness overcame her and she fell on the grass.

She saw images floating around her like a stormy river, all depicting a great fire. At first she thought that it was the school, but there was another building on fire…and she recognized it; it was one of the houses belonging to the affluent people in the neighbourhood.

When it all ended, she was lying in the grass, sweating as if she had a fever, but she was cold all over, the usual feeling one gets in a state of shock.

She rushed into the house and got a glass of water from the sink, gulped it down and sank to the floor. These visions were really having a toll on her. And most disturbing was she wasn't sure if they were real.

A fire kills people and even though it might have been a freaky reaction, she shouldn't risk the lives of families.

But the doubts…the doubts were real pests. Having no certainty was like running blind.

* * *

That night, she took off on her "adventure", surmising the neighbourhood with a flash light and a knife, just in case. She took her car down the south area, keeping her headlights shut.

The streets were almost deserted, except for some teenagers who were still out smoking and playing music. When she reached the luxurious houses of upper-class intellectuals she stopped the engine and sat waiting.

After an hour she had almost fallen asleep but just then she saw a dark figure crossing the street and heading for one of the houses. She quietly got out of the car and tried to follow the man or woman.

Petunia would have thought the figure would try something on the outside, but instead the man (she saw him in the porch light, wearing dark glasses and a fake beard) knocked on the front door and waited. The door partially opened and a woman exclaimed something as the man stepped in.

Petunia approached the house carefully and looked inside through the window.

Before she could catch her breath the man had already sliced the woman's throat with what looked like a kitchen knife. He then proceeded to go find the other remnants of the house. Petunia just stared and tried to stop her screams of dread.

A few minutes later he was dragging a house maid and a young boy by the hair and laid them next to the dead lady.

He had concluded those were the only residents at the moment.

She was shocked and dead scared, she couldn't move, but she had to do something.

She rushed to the nearest phone booth and called the police, after which she proceeded to keep guard of the door, should he get away.

A fire had started in the house. He had placed a burning cigarette on some notebooks and Petunia was reminded of the fire at the school and the similar cause.

But when the fire was too big and smoke invaded the rooms he decided to go by the back door. Petunia seized this opportunity and went to stop him, not knowing very well what she was doing.

When she saw him running across the yard she went for him and jumped his throat, trying to pull him down. He was taken by surprise because he almost fell.

She took out the knife before he could move.

'Stay still,' she commanded.

'Well, well, if it isn't Nancy Drew. Out of my way,' he said and punched her in the stomach with all his force before running away. She tried to follow him but her air had been taken from her and she knelt in pain.

A couple of moments later the police and the firemen arrived and found her there.

'I'm afraid we have to take you to the station for further declarations, Miss,' an officer told her. 'If your presumptions are correct and this attacker has caused both fires we shall stop him.'

She looked at the burning house and shed small tears that dried themselves from the heat. Three dead people…and one man who was on the loose. And she had been there, she had seen it all in one night.

It was almost surreal.

Her parents picked her up from the police station and needless to say they were extremely worried. Discovering their daughter was involved in a murder and arson case was not the best way to spend the weekend.

'What the devil did you think you were doing? Scavenger hunting with a knife and flash light? What kind of sick game is that?' her father demanded shaking her shoulders.

'I had a hunch,' she said looking down. 'I'm sorry I caused trouble…'

'You could have gotten killed! The man killed three people and you just stuck around?!'

'We're actually trying to establish that, Sir,' one of the officers informed him. 'Your daughter was at the scene of the crime even before it happened. Now she told us she was driving by and she saw a suspicious figure entering a house and decided to _scoop_, but it doesn't explain the knife and flash light, so either she comes clean or we go further with this.'

Petunia bit her lips and remained still in her chair.

'I…had a dream.'

'Pardon?'

'I had a dream about it. I saw a house on fire…that house.'

'You saw _that_ house on fire in your dreams and you decided to go there and see for yourself with a knife and flash light?' he asked frowning.

'Yes, that's the whole truth.'

'So you're telling me you've got a sixth sense?'

'I don't know. It's what happened. I just acted on my beliefs.'

'Next time you do this, try and not get yourself killed,' her father chided her.

'I took the knife with me to defend myself. I believed someone had caused the fire at the school and was going to do it again.'

'Why did you act on your own? Why did you not enlist some help? You went alone even if you thought it could be dangerous?' the officer asked.

'I didn't think anyone else would believe me.'

'Ah...so you just thought you were capable of handling this on your own. Even if this is the real alibi, I'm afraid we can't let you off the hook easily. Whilst the object of murder, a kitchen knife was discovered at the scene of the crime, the fact that you were there with a weapon, waiting at the same house is not very favourable for you.'

Petunia's eyes widened as she took in the statement.

'I had nothing to do with it! I just wanted to save the house,' she protested. 'And I was right wasn't I? The house was on fire just like in my dream.'

'It could have been a coincidence,' her mother added. 'You don't really think you've seen the future, do you?'

Petunia flinched as if hurt and closed her eyes, releasing a breath. When she looked up again she was completely stable.

'No, you're right, I don't believe that.'

* * *

The heavy man lay on the couch breathing deeply. He had taken a shower and burnt all his clothes his gloves, everything. It was useful to have an old fashioned fireplace.

He lay there with a glass of gin, waiting for something to happen.

He felt better now; not so unhinged, not so desperate, not so bloody angry with life. And he hadn't even taken the antidote. It was funny what exhaustion could do.

The phone rang a couple of times before a voice was heard.

_You've reached the Snape residence. Leave a message after the beep._

'Father, it's me, Severus.'

The man sat up and became very still, as if his life depended on it.

'You should come to take your antidote immediately. Why have you not done so already? In any case, I have the flasks prepared. My assistant will help you, I will be away for some time.'

The message ended briefly, leaving a dreadful silence behind, with only the leaking from the kitchen sink to keep it company.

The man rubbed his eyes tiredly and started groaning in his palms.

What had he done tonight?

-

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bedroom

-

Mr. Evans was talking to the family about his recent affairs at the firm, while driving serenely towards Godric's Hollow.

Petunia sat in the back, watching the trees go by.

'Robert thought he could simply through away those depositions, but little did he know we'd need them in the trial with Leadman's.'

'Oh you're not really going to have to go to Manchester again, will you?' Mrs. Evans asked.

'Why? Not a bad location.'

'Don't you remember? We've planned to go to Bath with the Crawfords. Beth and I made so many plans for the trip…'

'Oh, well, it can wait another month, can't it?'

'And next month you'll have something else to do…maybe I should just take Petunia with me.'

'Leave the poor girl alone. She's grown up now,' he said half-smiling.

Petunia smiled and folded her hands, sighing.

Her parents had already advanced to new topics; no longer did the murder present itself as the main point of the conversation. A couple of days ago they couldn't stop talking about it, grilling her with questions and now they were at peace and ready to forget all about it.

Her mind would be eternally clogged with the images of that sinister night. Above all, she felt guilty. If she had known there would be danger, she should have tried to save those people, but she had done nothing.

In all earnest, she tried to excuse herself by saying she couldn't have done anything anyway. He was stronger, she was unskilled…

But would this excuse hold up for long?

More than anything she wanted these…visions to disappear. It only did her harm.

She had always been selfish, it would be difficult to change now and accept something that would make her risk so many things for the sake of…

In any case, she didn't want to be special, she wanted to be just like everybody else.

She hadn't received a Hogwarts letter, she wasn't a witch, she wanted _peace._

Petunia soon fell asleep.

'Dear, wake up, we've arrived,' her mother whispered shaking her.

'Mmmm….'she muttered turning, but in doing so, hit her head on the window.

She opened her eyes and saw her mother hovering over her.

'We're here.'

She blinked several times before she could make sense of where she was. The sunlight was streaming in weakly since it was close to twilight.

The wind threw the hem of her dress up as she stepped out of the car.

She stood in front a quaint, little Victorian house with a large garden upfront and a paved alley leading to the back. It had two floors and on the second every window had nice white, flowing curtains adorning it.

'Mum, dad, you're here!'

Lily threw herself in her parents' arms and hugged them tight before turning to Petunia.

'Pets…glad you could come,' she said a bit reluctant. Her sister smiled and pulled her in an uncomfortable embrace. Things hadn't gone so swell ever since that party.

'Well come in, James went to buy some last things. I already have some guests around the house.'

Lily led the family through the front doors and into the neat, little parlour where already some friends were drinking and chatting.

Among them, Petunia could recognize the three other boys and a teacher Lily always talked of. He was a very tall man with a white beard and white hair that looked very imposing indeed. And yet he had such kindness in his spectacled eyes that she could not help think he must be a nice old man.

The elderly man came to introduce himself to Lily's parents. He had a smooth, polite voice that made one listen to him instantly.

Petunia was rather abashed around this crowd of witches and wizards, because when she went into the living room and kitchen she saw again many unfamiliar, strange faces of sorcerers that she had nothing in common with.

James arrived some time later and welcomed the family on the terrace. They would first have some hors d'oeuvre and some fine wizard liquor belonging to the Potter family.

'I gather you have talked to Dumbledore. He has come a long way to be here today but we were keen on having him here to celebrate with us; he who has helped us the most. I must say his recommendation definitely sealed a spot for me at the Auror office.'

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were thrilled to hear this; the house looked wonderful, Lily seemed very happy and James had a nice job.

'What about Lily?' Petunia suddenly asked taking a seat at the table.

The terrace looked out on a lovely patch of land that was strewn with shrubbery and a carved wooden swing next to a tall poplar.

'I'm sorry, what do you mean?' James asked smiling.

'What job does she have?'

Lily looked down embarrassed, blushing all over.

'Petunia, I don't have a job.'

'Well not now, but in the future…' Petunia started.

'She won't have to _work_, Petunia. I can provide for the both of us,' James interfered firmly.

Petunia frowned and looked at her sister confused.

What happened to old Lily who wanted to be independent and become a famous potion maker, doing research for the greatest wizard hospital?

'It's true, with the salary James is getting and his inheritance from his parents we shall be well-off. Besides, I would rather take care of the house and…children.'

Petunia couldn't believe she was hearing this.

'You're just nineteen,' she blurted out without wanting to.

'Oh, I'm old enough to decide, like I said,' Lily said a bit reluctant. 'This is what I think is best.'

'And I fully support this decision,' James added kissing her hand.

Petunia groaned inaudibly and leaned her forehead in her palm.

_What complete and utter nonsense! _ she thought almost chuckling.

When the drinks were over Petunia leant towards her sister and whispered in her ear.

'I need to talk to you.'

Lily nodded and got up. 'Well, I'll show Petunia around, she hasn't seen the upper floor. James, you can show dad and mum the old cellar…it's quite ancient.'

'Has the best wines in the country,' he bragged grinning.

Lily took Petunia by the hand and led her in the hallway where they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

'So…Pets, what's on your mind?'

'Lily…' she said following her. 'Lily what are you doing?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're going to become a _housewife_?'

'You make it sound like a terrible thing!' she said laughing.

'That's not what you want! For God's Sake you never wanted this,' Petunia said a little heated.

Lily's laugh died on her lips as her expression became grim.

'Petunia…I don't think it's in your right to say what I want and what I don't.'

'I know you Lily! You're not going to settle for this! Even if you say you're content with this, in the long run you'll get tired of it.'

'And what will _you_ have me do, Petunia?'

Petunia sighed, racking her brains for an answer.

'And don't tell me not to marry him,' Lily warned her.

'Ah…I know you love him and you will marry him…but…but…' she said stuttering, 'why couldn't you be happy with us? Why couldn't you find a nice young man…'

'Who is a muggle?' Lily finished baffled.

'Well…what's wrong with that?'

'A muggle couldn't understand…'

'You tell me there are lots of successful marriages between witches and muggle men.'

'Yes, but I wouldn't be one of those cases Petunia! I can't just settle for a muggle man.'

'You know that sounds terribly arrogant of you, don't you?' Petunia replied folding her hands.

'Oh please, do not preach me, _Pets_. You should know a thing or two about that. You consider witches and wizards…_abnormal_!'

'By our standards they are!'

'Our standards? Whose standards?!' she asked chuckling. 'Look, I'm not arguing this with you again, we've had this conversation so many times it's getting ridiculous.'

'This is _not _like other times; this is serious Lily. This is about your future.'

'Why are you so worried?' Lily asked warily.

'I…I just…see things.'

'What do you mean?' Lily said opening one of the doors on the hallway.

'I can't explain…'

'Well, here's the bedroom, our first stop on the tour…' Lily said entering a cosy-looking room.

'Thanks, I…L-Lily, what is this?' she asked looking left and right.

She started trembling all over, as if cold water fell over her.

She tried to steady herself on the door frame, but her knees gave in.

'This place! This place!' she yelped and fell to the floor with a thud.

'Pets? Petunia? Petunia! Wake up!' Lily said yelling desperately, shaking her inert sister.

She ran down the hall and called James from the landing.

'Call an ambulance! I don't know what's happening, she just fainted!'

* * *

_Dear Lily…_

He paused over the sheet of paper. What would he write to her? What _could_ he write to her? If words had any meaning why couldn't he stop her? Why couldn't he fix things? Why couldn't he convince her of his sincerity?

The prices we pay for our pride…

Severus looked up to see his assistant standing by the door.

'Well? What is it?' he asked grumpily.

'Your father is here to see you.'

'Tell him I'm busy.'

'He insists on seeing you about the antidote.'

'Didn't someone from the lab already give it to him? I assigned you on that.'

'He has received it. He wants to talk, though,' she said meekly.

'Why?'

She shrugged her shoulders.

He sighed and scattered some papers on his desk as he got up and went to the door.

Outside, in the entrance room, his father was waiting, dressed in one of his impeccable suits that made him look more like a bastard.

'What do you want?'

'Nice greeting for a father.'

'_What_ do you want?'

'Can't I talk to my only son?' he asked raising a brow.

'No, not really.'

'We haven't caught up for some months. I haven't seen you in a while too. You've been busy, right?'

'Yes, well this _is_ a hospital. Now that you're done with the chitchat you can go,' he said turning around.

'I think I need a stronger dose,' he yelped from his seat.

Severus paused and closed his eyes in frustration before opening them.

'Yes, I'd need a Valium shot myself, but as much as I'd love to see you prancing around like a lunatic, I don't have time for this. A stronger dose would be only trouble.'

'Severus…'

'_What_?'

'Thanks for the…potions. I brought you something.'

Severus leaned against the door, looking at his father fumbling with his briefcase.

He took out a little green book.

'Here…I found your old theories notebook. You wrote down here a lot of neat things…I would get inspired myself if I only knew…'

Severus yanked it from him and flipped through it interested.

'Yes…I thought I lost it.'

'Maybe it will be of help.'

Severus raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

'You don't have to thank me,' he said smiling.

'I wasn't going to.'

With that he went back in his office, leaving his father with a worried expression on his face.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day :) **

Chapter 4: Doctors

'What am I looking at?' he asked holding a file in his hand.

'Patient 212, room 5 on the fourth floor. We established that he accidentally switched his bones in his body while he was trying to do some…spring cleaning,' the nurse said looking down meekly.

'That's why people should have house elves,' he muttered. 'Get me an Internal Magiscan and keep him on Stalactite Powder for a while.'

'He is not responding to the Powder and Doctor Abbot thinks…'

'Doctor Abbot thinks his daughter will be the next Minister of Magic, let us not rely on his thinking,' Severus commented putting on a white robe.

'Also, you have a patient in room 10, first floor,' the nurse added.

'Now? Why didn't the man accidentally shrink his head? I have to go all the way down there.'

The hospital was quite busy that day but it was always busy, full of agitated, scared people or annoyed people like him. He opened the door to the tenth room where a young woman was waiting on a stool.

'I'm Doctor Snape,' he said taking out his wand and shifting the occupied sign on the door. 'What's the problem?'

'Well… 'she said lifting her sleeves, 'my pet Jobberknoll bit me.'

On her left arm there was a blue triangular bruise.

'You have a pet Jobberknoll? People and their tastes…I don't suppose you knew that this bird provides one of the ingredients to very powerful loss of memory potions.'

'I didn't…goodness, is it bad?' she asked worried.

'Well, depends how much you like your brain. If you're trying to forget about your ex husband then this works perfectly fine,' he said searching through the cabinet next to the stool.

He sighed and conjured some injections, after which he filled them with a substance found in a small jar.

'Now, I'm going to give you a shot that will neutralize the bite. You're going to have to come and take another one tomorrow,' he said taking her arm and giving her the shot.

'Thank you…wait, Doctor Snape? Didn't we go to school together? Did you attend Hogwarts?' she asked beaming, recognition filling her face.

Severus cursed internally and rolled his eyes. _The antidote is working already._

'I was in Hufflepuff,' she added.

'Oh, well, now _that_ cleared my memory since I was your House's biggest fan. Do me a favour and don't get ill anymore,' he said signing a sheet and handing it to her. 'This is for tomorrow.'

'Oh, then I'll see you ag…' she started.

But he had already left the room.

He was just about to go up again to his office when he was caught by one of his colleagues, professor Helbert.

'Snape! Long time no see on the first floor,' he said smiling and tapping him on the shoulder.

'What do you want Helbert?'

'Why do you always assume I want something?' he asked innocently.

'Whenever you address me there has to be an underlying reason.'

'Your opinion of me is disgraceful!' he uttered faking distress. 'No, actually I just wanted to tell you that we recently had a board meeting and Flint considered making you my apprentice. Now you know what this means…'

'Yes, if I struggle for the next ten years I'll be able to work in a private laboratory and do research instead of treating patients. Where do I sign up?'

'Not so fast my friend,' Helbert said chuckling. 'In order to become my apprentice there are some…conditions that need to be fulfilled.'

'Oh, I'm not going to like this…' Severus started.

'Well, there is the issue of your father…You know, it's quite detrimental to the hospital. We have a low stock of potions as it is and we spend yearly a large amount on him just because…well you know.'

'So, if I want to be your apprentice I'm going to have to quit my father's medicine. As much as I'd like to see the wanker deal with it by himself, I don't think I can let him do that.'

'Well, you sort it out with your father and let us know afterwards, if we can…arrange something. But Severus, do you want this or not? Augustus is already filing for the job,' Helbert told him. 'And I don't know how much it can wait.'

Snape sighed and nodded in his direction. 'I'll…make do somehow.'

'Hope to see you in my adjoining office soon then,' he said tapping him again and taking his leave.

'Yes, sooner than later…' he muttered.

* * *

Petunia remembered waking up and feeling a searing pain on each side of her head. She couldn't move much as she felt weakened and the sheets were heavy but she was aware that she was lying in a bed and the room was blue and white.

Ergo, she must have been…somewhere she did not want to.

'She's coming around…' someone said softly. 'Miss Evans, can you hear me?'

She saw a blonde woman looking down at her.

Petunia nodded silently.

'She's awake now. Call in the family. One by one though.'

She saw her mother and father and last but not least, Lily. They all looked relieved as they hugged her and chastised her for scaring them.

'Goodness Pets, don't do that again! You had us all in an uproar, fainting like that,' Lily said sitting by her bed.

'I couldn't help it…I'm sorry…'

'What caused this? You were that shocked to see the house? I thought you could handle me…marrying,' Lily said.

'It's not that. Lily, if I tell you something, will you promise to believe me?'

'I'll…do my best.'

'I…I had seen that bedroom before.'

'Oh…pictures?'

'No. In my dreams. I saw it in my dreams.'

'So…because you saw the bedroom in your dreams you fainted? It might have been a coincidence. It might be a similar room.'

'No, listen. In my dream, I see that room, no other room and you…and you're lying dead, on the bed.'

Lily looked up, her eyes widening.

'What did you say?'

'I think you're murdered but you're on the bed and…you're not alive.'

'Pets…don't say such things…'

'I'm not lying , Lily. I saw it, in my dream.'

'It was just a dream, Petunia,' Lily said smiling reluctantly.

'No, it wasn't just a dream. Lily, you have to believe me, something terrible is going to happen.'

'I think you need to calm down, Pets,' Lily said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Petunia started pushing her and got up.

'I am calm. How do you explain I saw the exact same bedroom in my dream yet I had never seen it before? It's not just dreams. Something bad will happen and you need to get out of that house!'

'Okay, you know what? I think you're not feeling too well right now…'

'I'm feeling perfectly fine, Lily, listen to me! I can see the future.'

'What?! Petunia, you need to rest, okay? I'll call the nurse.'

'No! I don't need to rest. Lily, it's not the first time. I've seen terrible, terrible things and they're happening, right before my eyes!'

'Well, then, you're not alright Pets…'Lily said getting up and calling the nurse as Petunia struggled to rip out the sheets.

'Is there a problem?' the blonde woman asked as she came inside.

'My sister, she's not feeling well. I think she's delusional.'

Petunia was already out of bed as the nurse came to her to settle her down but she pushed her away violently.

'Lily, if you don't do something that dream is going to come true. I can't risk it, I can't say it's just a dream when other bad things have happened,' she said grabbing her sister's arms.

'Petunia stop, nothing will happen to me. I can take care of myself.'

'Someone will murder you! You have to get out of that house! That marriage is dangerous!'

The nurse came from behind and grabbed her wrists.

'Come on, honey, lie down again, you're not feeling alright.'

'Let me go!' she struggled in vain as she was far too weak. 'I'm not lying! I'm not lying! Lily you have to believe me! I saw you dead!'

Petunia managed to release herself again and ran towards her sister but she pushed her away and Petunia fell to the floor.

'I'm not lying… I'm not insane…' she said looking at the white tiles. 'I know what I saw!'

Lily tried to calm her down but no one could and they had to call in help to restrain her.

'Lily, don't go back to the house! Please stay away! Please!' Petunia yelled as she was put on the bed.

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and started crying as Petunia was given a shot that calmed her down for good.

'Lily…' she whispered before being knocked out.

Lily ran out of the room weeping, bumping into her mother and father.

'Dear what happened? Can we go in to see her?'

'Not right now…she's not feeling that great…oh, mum,' she said hugging her. 'What's happened to Petunia?'

'What do you mean?' her mother asked shakily.

'She's having horrible dreams, she faints like this, maybe it's my fault, maybe magic has affected her,' Lily said.

'Oh, dear it's not your fault…it's just that…well, we haven't told you…' her mother started. 'Petunia was involved in a murder a week ago…'

* * *

_Two weeks later_

'Miss Evans, why don't you take a seat?'

She did as she was told to. The office was very comfortable, all wood, very classy, many books and lamps, yellow sofas…

And the man behind the desk seemed friendly enough though tinged by some scruples she couldn't guess.

'Good now…we can start this meeting. I'm Doctor Tobias Snape.'

She nodded and crossed her legs.

'Now, as I've heard you've been having some strange dreams…would you like to tell me about them?'

'Look, doctor…I know you're a psychiatrist but I don't think you can really help me…'

'Well, I can at least try, can't I?' he said smiling.

Petunia felt something odd about him, as if she had seen him before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Are you mad?

-

'There is a figure…a cloaked figure and he has a green light? I don't know…but the green light kills her and she is dead, dead on the bed, with her eyes open and I hear a baby cry…' Petunia stammered as she told parts of her dream.

'Your sister claims those dreams are a normal consequence of you objecting to her union to Mr. …Potter. On a subconscious level you do not want her to be married, therefore your brain can make up different pretexts for her not to; even mortal dangers if the obsession has reached a high level,' Tobias said looking over her file.

'Yes, I know what she thinks; I know what every psychiatrist _thinks_ about this and I know that somehow the word "subconscious" will come up…' Petunia said impassively. 'It's the standard explanation.'

'Well…now that we got that out of the way, have you…at least considered it? Surely it doesn't explain everything. Nothing does. But it might make you explain some things to _yourself_,' he said smiling.

'I am…against her marriage, but that's because she is in danger.'

'So you think that if she didn't marry she wouldn't be killed in a bedroom?'

Petunia sighed. 'Okay, it's true I don't like him or his friends, but I just have the feeling that without him she would be far better.'

'Because you don't approve of him. Petunia, there is a reason why you started having these dreams_ after_ she told you she was going to marry him.'

Petunia sat in the armchair, her hands folded in her lap looking at the pictures on the wall. She seemed in pain.

'I'm not mad.'

'I didn't say you were, nor did Lily. You see, your dreams prove that you are actually sane because this is a normal reaction. Some people show their disapproval some other way.'

'Doctor… Freud isn't the only solution. I know this fits so well and you don't know how much I want this only to be…a common reaction that a protective sister might have, but…I feel…I can't take the risk.'

'What do you mean?'

'This is not the first time,' she confessed. 'And I fear it won't be the last. I…see things before they happen sometimes.'

'You mean to say…you're a sightseer, a fortuneteller?'

'Those names sound ridiculous. But I'm not lying.'

'Sometimes…our ego needs reassurance from exterior stimuli. You might think you can bend the world or see the future, but it's only your mental energy trying to give you more credit than you actually have.'

Petunia ran a hand through her hair and folded her hands.

'I'm not trying to give myself credit.'

'But you are proud of who you are?'

'Maybe... I don't know.'

'You don't have low self-esteem?'

'No!'

'You're not…jealous?'

'Why should I be jealous?' she protested.

'Well…your sister is younger, but she will be married…she has a house of her own…'

'It's not her house,' Petunia interrupted, 'it's not her life. James will make her a house-wife and she won't be able to stand that for long.'

'So…you're not envious at all?'

Petunia shrugged her shoulders. 'If I am, it has to do with other things.'

'What other things?'

Petunia lifted her eyes looking worried. 'I can't tell you… you wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

'It's…a matter of secrecy.'

'Why?'

Petunia remained silent.

'Okay…' he said scratching his brow. 'Okay…have you ever thought this sightseeing might stem from this small envy? That maybe you want to be…different?'

Petunia considered this for some moments. It was true that she wanted to be gifted like Lily but she did not want to be singled out. Did she…really make up all those dreams just to be like Lily?

No. Coincidences like that just didn't happen.

'If it is a consequence of my…envy, then it's not the only root. Coincidences like these don't happen every day.'

'You mean to say your foreseeing has real grounds?'

'Yes. But I don't know.'

'That sounds quite vague, don't you think?' he said smiling.

Petunia looked into his eyes hard. Her view lingered over his desk where he saw some photos, small porcelains and some tiny concealed vials.

'What are those?' she asked curious.

Tobias looked in her direction and coughed. 'Nothing much; an allergy I have.'

'Are you going to give me pills?' she blurted out.

'No…I hope not. I'll only give you some herbs for better sleep, if you like. But if the fainting happens again…'

'I'm not the one with the problems. Lily is,' Petunia replied. 'And you can't expect me to just sit down and take it.'

'That's exactly what I expect you to do,' he replied.

'You don't believe in miracles? In strange occurrences that have no explanation?'

Tobias hesitated, thinking about his son and…his magic.

'Do you?' he countered.

'Not until I saw that bedroom,' Petunia said darkly.

'And I still don't want to believe it. But what choice do I have? If someone you loved was in danger wouldn't you try to save them even if they denied it and refused your help?' she asked.

He smiled bitterly as his son came to mind again. This girl was so accurate, almost as if she knew his own life. Only…he needed help as well.

Somewhere an alarm beeped and a woman came inside with a file.

'Patient is waiting for you in the hall,' she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and returned his glance towards Petunia once more.

'Miss Evans…I'll see you on Monday,' he said writing something on a sheet of paper and handing it to her.

* * *

He walked down the streets with nothing in his mind but her face. For once, he'd allow himself to think only of her. He could guess she wasn't at her parents' house. Of course she had moved in with that git. All he could see as he passed her house was the shadow of a person in her room. He sighed.

Why had he come here?

Why couldn't he mind his own miserable and interesting life? Why couldn't he let it go already and focus on his research?

He already had a lot on his plate. Death Eaters haunting him with dangerous yet ever so tempting offers and the hospital giving him a hard time with his father.

It was enough. More than he could take maybe…

But he could bear it if she was around.

If he went further he'd at one point see his father's house, his own…childhood home and that view would turn his stomach for sure.

He'd have to talk to him eventually. He'd have to write her that letter, eventually.

* * *

Petunia was mildly ransacking Lily's drawers. She didn't know what she was searching for, but she wanted a proof that something was wrong, that something was off.

Her old room was untouched. She had taken most of her belongings to Potter. But there remained some small articles.

Petunia sat on her bed, her back against the wall. She didn't have a plan. And if the time came she wouldn't be able to save Lily. She sensed this was an affair in the magic world. But what if the psychiatrist was right? What if it was only her imagination?

She closed her eyes and let her mind roam freely through the room. She heard a large crash somewhere…far away, then a small yelp…

She opened her eyes. Nothing.

She got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water. Her mother was just taking something out of the oven.

She saw it in slow-motion. Her dad had spilt some orange juice on the floor and she was about to stumble.

She quickly ran to her mother and pulled her out of the way. There was a large crash and the woman yelped on her shoulder.

'Goodness Pets, that was a close one!' she said trying to laugh it off. 'My custard pie was quite ruined…I'm afraid.'

Petunia exhaled a large breath and poured herself some water, gobbling it down very fast.

'Why were you baking a pie?'

'Did I not tell you? I'm being very absent-minded today it seems. Your father is bringing Maxwell and his wife to dinner. Kind gesture you know, considering Maxwell's mother-in-law just died.'

Petunia nodded grimacing. She quite loathed her dad's coworker, Maxwell Shepherd. He was a boisterous, proud man that always pinched her thighs when she was around and called her "muffin".

'Could you get the cutlery on the table please?' her mum asked.

She went into the dining room to put out the table.

Petunia could almost see them, sitting around the table, having boring small-talk and politics talk…

She saw Maxwell coming through the door with her father.

'Sally couldn't come I'm afraid, she has a strange case of gout, I'm afraid,' her father said. 'But Maxwell brought her famous strawberry tarts.'

'Oh goodness, anything serious?' her mother asked worried.

'Oh, no, nothing at all, it's summer and she is quite sensitive in the season,' Maxwell said winking at Petunia as he handed her the package full of tarts.

'Oh, Max, I had already baked a good pie, you oughtn't spoil our appetites,' her mother said.

She tried listening what else they said but the images disappeared like smoke and she blinked confused. She was in the empty dining room, setting the forks and the plates.

After some minutes the doorbell rang. She went to open the door and her father came in.

'Pets…' he said smiling. 'Sally couldn't come I'm afraid, she has a strange case of gout, I'm afraid. But Maxwell brought her famous strawberry tarts.'

Petunia blinked and put her hand to her head.

_I must be imagining this._

'Oh goodness, anything serious?' her mother asked, coming into the room.

'Oh, no, nothing at all, it's summer and she is quite sensitive in the season,' Maxwell said winking at Petunia. She lifted her arms receiving the package. Her head was swirling. This was not happening…

''Oh, Max, I had already baked a good pie, you oughtn't spoil our appetites,' her mother scolded.

Petunia ran out of the room with the tarts in her hands and she dropped them on the kitchen counter as soon as she got in there. She placed her arms on the smooth surface, trying hard to breathe.

She put her head in her arms and clambered to the floor.

'Gaah, stop it!' she told herself. 'Stop it.'

But other impending thoughts came rushing in and before she knew it her mind travelled across the rooms, outside her house, into the sky…and she blinked back tears.

She saw people on the street, walking peacefully, the shops were lit, cars crashing, a baby crying…white robes, beds and two men arguing. One was wearing a white robe, but she couldn't see their faces. The man in the white robe threw something on the floor…

'Enough!' she yelled.

'Pets?'

She turned her head and saw her mother looking at her from the door. She seemed anxious.

'What are you doing on the floor?'

'Leave me alone a bit…'

'What happened?' her mother asked coming towards her.

'Um…stomach ache, I need to go lie down.'

'Okay…I guess you won't be having dinner with us.'

* * *

The next day, Tobias was at Saint Mungo again. He was waiting outside his son's office.

Severus came through the doors and barely looked at him, but when he heard his voice he turned surprised.

'What are you doing here? I gave you the dose five days ago,' he said warily.

Tobias coughed silently and bid him enter his study where they could talk privately.

Severus rolled his eyes and opened the door for him.

He rolled the window blinds and let the sunlight flood in as he went to his desk.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm sorry if I disturbed you…busy times?'

'You're a doctor, you should know,' Severus muttered arranging some papers.

'I…received a letter,' Tobias said pushing a piece of paper on his desk.

Severus furrowed his brows but took the piece of paper to examine it. A quick scan over it made him grimace instantly and he placed his head in his hands.

'When?'

'Yesterday.'

'I see…'

'Is it true, Severus?'

His son did not reply.

'Why didn't you tell me I was…this big a burden?'

'Gee, I wonder, _father_ it did not cross your mind. But I shouldn't expect that from you.'

'Severus, you have no right…' he started.

'I have every damn right. I'm risking a couple of things or two.'

'By giving me this treatment?!' he said in disbelief.

'By giving you such a high quantity of it,' he corrected angrily. 'There is no other case like yours in the bloody country. You need more of it than most patients do. That does catch one's attention.'

He stared at his son half-ashamed. The poor young man had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He looked…tormented.

'Are you alright?' he suddenly asked. 'You do not look well.'

'None of your concern.'

'I am your father…'

'That still doesn't make it your concern.'

'Is it mental or physical?'

'Oh stop pretending to care,' Severus said rolling his eyes. 'Better worry about yourself.'

'It's not my fault I'm like this…'

'It well can be,' Severus said looking away. 'You and your bloody ego. Well, you did this to yourself.'

'I didn't mean to…' he started.

'Nobody does. That's how it all starts. Point is, I can't give you such a high dose anymore. Flint wrote you that letter for a reason.'

'But without a high dose…last time I tried taking a smaller one to save some I ended up God knows where and didn't remember anything I did for the past 36 hours.'

Severus massaged his temples in annoyance.

'What do you want me to do?'

'I'll pay…'

'I doubt you can afford it,' Severus muttered.

'Don't you understand? I can be dangerous for God's sake,' Tobias whispered.

'I understand perfectly well! I've tasted it many times, trust me,' he said acidly.

Just then his assistant came in and signalled something with her head.

'Not now…'

'It's pretty urgent.'

He sighed and got up, locking his cabinets.

'Stay here.'

With that he banged the door after him and was gone.

Tobias sighed as he looked at the picture Severus had on his desk. It was of his mother. Eileen looked wonderful and young…just as he used to know her. He caressed her face gently looking at her soft brown eyes.

'You'd know what to do if you were here, wouldn't you Miss Prince?' he said half-smiling.

Something caught his eye however, as it reflected in the picture's glass covering.

It was a letter. Next to it there was an envelope.

He fished it out of legal papers and looked over it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am writing to you for lack of better way to express myself. I hope you understand why I did not come to your house party. The invitation was meant to be kind, but you know well it was a torment. I couldn't have borne it to be in the same room with that prancing prat. And it's a mystery for me why you'd want to do the same…_

The last line was half-scratched. Tobias' eyebrows were already up. Tormented? Better way to express himself? Who was this Lily girl? He had a love interest? When did this even happen? And she apparently had someone else…

Is that why he looked terrible?!

He took the envelope in his hands and flipped it curious.

On one side there was written a strange address he thought he knew…and a strange name. Lily Evans.

_Evans???__ Goodness. Petunia Evans. Her sister is…Lily. _

'What do you think you are doing?'

Severus was next to him in a matter of seconds and had snatched the envelope from him.

'I was only…'

'What gives you permission to look through my personal things?'

'No one, I just saw the letter and…'

'You couldn't help yourself?'

'Severus…who is she? Is _she_ the cause of your pain?'

'I will not talk about this with _you_. Now please go.'

'Go? I just came!'

'Yes well, it was a short visit, wasn't it? I'll owl you for further notice.'

'But Severus…'

'I am taking care of the situation, alright?' he said a notch higher.

'Leave that alone! What about this letter?' Tobias insisted. 'Why have you never told me?'

'Told you what? You have no idea what you are talking about.'

'You can't know that!'

'Please go now,' he said opening the door.

Tobias got up reluctantly and glanced pitifully at his son.

'You should take care of yourself.'

'Don't worry, I've been doing that for the past 10 years.'

'I know…' he said and grabbed the knob.

'Her sister is my patient, you know,' he said before going out.

'What?' Severus asked looking up.

'Lily Evans. Her sister is my patient…unless there is another Lily Evans at the same address that her sister told me of,' he said half-smiling.

'Petunia…?' he muttered. 'You're talking about Petunia.'

'So you know her family. You're close.'

'What, is she insane?' Severus asked ignoring his comment.

'No, but now her story makes sense.'

'Whatever her story is I couldn't care…' Severus started.

'She claims Lily is in danger,' Tobias said.

Severus narrowed his eyes and tried to get into his father's mind to see if he was speaking rationally. He was telling the truth.

'What kind of danger?'

Tobias raised an eyebrow. 'She has dreams about it. She says her sister is murdered in her own bedroom.'

His son paled and his eyes darkened.

'What is she to you?' Tobias asked.

'What else did she say?' he asked impatiently.

'You actually care to know? Tobias questioned slightly baffled. 'It is only a mental disorder I believe. She doesn't want her sister marrying Potter. Though it is strange…I must admit. She talks about the dream most vividly. As if she was there.'

'How is she killed?' he asked hollowly.

'She mentioned a green light and a cloaked figure,' Tobias said nodding pensively. 'This Lily girl, she is a witch isn't she?'

Severus did not answer. He only sat down.

'Severus?'

'Go.'

'I need to know what connection she has to you. You're going to suffer for…'

'I said leave.'

'You can't just leave me out of it. I'm her sister's doctor.'

'Well, she's very fortunate indeed. Leave.'

Tobias sighed and shut the door behind him.

Severus brushed his palm over his face. He didn't want to think of _him_. He didn't want to think about _his _plans.

Maybe he would talk to…Petunia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I've been avoiding this story as of late because of an annoying writer's block but I'm back on track again thanks to you, the readers and reviewers, and thanks to your support. I've finally managed to make a turn in the story and acquaint Severus with Petunia. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry all for the wait and thanks so much for the considerate reviews and for reading this little story. Now, on the the chapter. Oh and reviews are most welcome! **

Chapter 6: Burning

-

Petunia lay in bed with Vernon. He was smoking and the smoke filled her lungs and made her cough. Her eyes watered as she turned to her side of the pillow.

Vernon had snatched a newspaper from under the bed and was browsing through it.

'I'll get the number for that pizza place,' he said looking at the ads eagerly. 'We need to celebrate, don't we Pets?'

Petunia shrugged her shoulders. She kept looking at the bedside table and the specks of dust that had gathered there.

They were celebrating Vernon winning another golf tournament at the club, but also, the fact that they had taken another step in their relationship.

Petunia pulled a bathrobe over her body and went to the bathroom. She had never liked his house very much, especially his bathroom.

She sat on the toilet, smiling to herself. She hummed a tune in her head and waited for some minutes to pass. She got up and went to the mirror. Her blonde hair was disheveled and dirty and her eyes were bleak. She turned the tap and wetted her hair, trying to make it even. She splashed a lot of water on it, until it looked like she had bathed. She then turned the tap again and looked at the mirror once more. She touched the surface faintly. She smiled again, encouraging herself.

Petunia went back in the room. Vernon was talking on the phone.

There was a large Buddha statue on the mantelpiece. If she could get to it unseen, she could grab it and hit his head.

Appalled by her own thoughts, she placed a hand to her mouth and sat down on the bed. The creases on the sheets drove her mad. Everything that was out of place drove her mad. So she brushed the sheets with her hand.

The socks lay on the floor forgotten. She picked them up and put them in her shoes.

'Pets, want some pineapple on your pizza?'

'No, no pineapple. That's disgusting,' she said wrinkling her nose.

'They'll be here in forty minutes,' he said as he hung up. 'But I ordered big ones.'

'I'm not eating all that fat,' she started.

'Oh, come off it, Pets! You're such a silly girl to be thinking about weight now,' he said coming behind her and pulling her to him.

She laughed and fell on the bed with him.

'You should shave that moustache,' she mumbled at one point, looking in his eyes.

'What have you got against my moustache?' he said, faking distress.

She only smiled and brushed the sheets again until they were straight.

After they ate together in bed and watched some TV, Vernon nodded off next to her. She looked at him and frowned.

'Vernon, do you love me?'

Of course there was no answer.

* * *

Tobias Snape was checking his appointments, sitting at his office in a state of listlessness when the door was opened and his son stepped in.

'Sir, I told him you asked not to be disturbed, but…' the secretary started.

'It's alright, Glenda, this is my son.'

The woman ogled at Severus as if he was a movie star.

'Oh, your son? I would have never guessed…He doesn't come here too often.'

Severus never came to see him, much less bothered to make acquaintance with his staff.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' Tobias asked getting up. 'I think this is the second time you come to my work place.'

Severus looked around chuckling.

'Well, if you had nicer furniture and a prettier secretary, perhaps I'd bother more often.'

He took a seat in a chair in front of him.

'I see you are busy.'

'I was looking over some things…'

'I have thought about what you told me. And I wish to speak to this Petunia Evans,' he said directly, picking up a pair of scales on his desk.

'Miss Evans? Do you think it's a good idea to approach her? She has been very tormented by her "visions". Would it be wise to disturb her now?'

'Those are not visions,' he said blankly, playing with the scales. 'Her account of her sister's death is…interesting. I would like to check this matter on my own.'

'Severus, you do not think this girl has actually seen into the future.'

He looked at him sternly. 'No, what makes you think that?'

'Well…you want to talk to her and…'

'Can't I talk to the sister of an old friend?'

'So, that girl, Lily Evans really is your friend? I can't believe you're telling me this. I don't understand. We live a couple of streets from their house. Why did you never go visit?'

Severus looked away. He remembered the times when he met Lily at the swings, in Mrs. Bucham's back yard. They were secret meetings. No one was supposed to know about them. They had two hours entirely to themselves. It was paradise for him.

'I didn't like their mail box, have you seen that wooden thing?'

'Severus, really now. After so many years, I hear of this girl being your close friend and that's all you've got to tell me?'

'Well, I might have told you earlier but I think you were knocked over some table in a pub. Besides, what else is there to tell? I think I told you all you need to know. Ask her sister if you want to find out more.'

Tobias tried to simper down and ignore his comment

'You really must care about her if you are willing to listen to her sister's dreams. You told me once that people who could see the future were all frauds.'

'How much should I give you for this useful session _dad_?' Severus asked sardonically.

Tobias shook his head.

'So then, what are you really here for?'

'Let me see her file.'

* * *

Petunia was up in her room, looking through a couple of photo albums of her younger years. She noticed that in most photos she looked cross.

'Crap. I'm such a sullen kid,' she told herself. 'I thought I smiled more.'

Then there was this photo of her, Lily and Vernon standing on the porch. Lily was laughing because her dress had got caught up in nail and Vernon was kissing her hand in a very silly way. But she was once again frowning.

'Why?! I'm such a cheerful person,' she told herself again.

Her mum knocked on the door.

'Pets? Someone is calling for you on the phone. A young man I suppose. He said he is a colleague from college.'

Petunia raised an eyebrow. Who would be calling her from college?

She picked up the phone in the hallway.

'Yes?'

'Petunia Evans?' a raspy voice asked.

'Yes, this is her.'

'I'm a friend of Lily's. Meet me at Cranberry Restaurant at five o' clock. We need to talk.'

'Excuse me? Who is this?'

'Please be there. I'll be at the third table on your left.'

'Wait, why are you telling me this?'

But he had already hung up.

'So, who was it dear?' her mum asked from the kitchen.

'Uh…a colleague who wanted my notes.'

'But it's summer! Why would he be studying now?'

'For the fall exams mum,' she explained and went up to her room, her heart racing.

'Okay, I shouldn't go. For all I know, it might be some stupid practical joke. Lily's friends do that often. This man sounded pretty serious though. And he wants to talk to _me_. It could be about Lily's welfare so it could be important.'

* * *

Consequently, at five o' clock she was parking in front of Cranberry Restaurant. It was a neat, cozy place that looked more like a fashionable diner. She had put on a green dress that set out her blonde hair and black stilettos. Whoever this man was, she was going to look at least pretty.

She got out, strutted to the door, stopped and peered through the windows but the sun rays were blocking her view.

Petunia shrugged her shoulders and pushed the door open. On cue, at the third table on her left she saw a tall lanky man, with black shining hair and the beginning of a beard around his chin. He was wearing black pants and a crimson shirt with a black tie.

And he was completely out of place with all the other people who were casually dressed. Heck, Petunia was out of place too, she looked fancy herself.

Even though she knew it must be him she still looked around confused. She went to the front bar and ordered a coffee to go and only then did she turn to the man in the red shirt. Snape was waiting calmly for her to come to his table.

She finally walked up to him, with the coffee in her hand.

'Hello,' she started meekly.

'Miss Evans, I assume?'

'You assume correctly. Now…what is this about?'

'Thank you for coming. Please, sit down.'

She didn't know why, but he looked familiar in that 'I saw him on the street' kind of way.

'Um…yeah, so who are you?' she asked uncomfortable, pulling up the sleeves of her dress.

'I was a colleague of your sister, Lily. We both attended Hogwarts. I was…a good friend, shall we say.'

Petunia looked at him surprised.

'A good friend?'

'She never mentioned someone called Severus Snape?' he tried.

'Um…well, now that I think about it, I think I heard the name a couple of times. But she never mentioned you were good friends.'

'Well, we had our disagreements but I was close to her.'

Suddenly, Petunia realized there were so many things she didn't know about her sister.

'Wait a minute…Snape. I know that name. My psychiatrist's last name is Snape. You wouldn't be related to him, would you?'

'Me? Never heard of the guy,' he said coolly.

'I guess it's an odd coincidence then, but you look quite familiar.'

'I probably have a familiar face,' he explained.

'Not exactly.'

A waitress came up to them.

'Tea,' he said simply and Petunia ordered another coffee.

'Ok, you were a friend of my sister. Why did you call me here?'

'I know she's getting married to Potter.'

'Yes, the wedding will take place soon,' Petunia said sourly.

'I must admit the news took me by surprise, since Potter is an irresponsible jerk to say the least and I knew Lily wanted to settle with someone worthy of her. Which is not the case here. I suppose you agree?'

Petunia stared at him sheepishly. She searched for her packet of cigarettes through her purse.

'Yes, I don't like Potter or his friends. I don't trust him. And I don't think he'd make a good husband for her. She's going to be a housewife, just because he wants that. Lily had other plans with her life,' she started, fumbling with her lighter.

'I surmised as much.'

'How did you guess I didn't' like him?' she asked through a veil of smoke. She had a habit of smoking when she was nervous.

'You claimed you had some dreams…about your sister,' he said ignoring her comment.

'What? How do you know about that?'

He just stared at her. This woman looked so different from Lily. Her blonde dirty hair was straight and lackadaisical, while Lily's was wavy, red and full of life. Her green eyes were faded and upset, while Lily's were warm and kind. She had a very large forehead and her general figure reminded him of Rita Skeeter.

'You _are_ related to my psychiatrist!' she finally concluded irritated. 'I thought there was supposed to be some confidentiality between doctor and patient.'

'Don't worry, I discovered it by accident. And as a friend of Lily's, of course I grew concerned. It's only natural, don't you think?'

This man kept asking her opinion on everything he said, it was unnerving.

'I guess…but you could have just told me who you were, on the phone you know.'

'I couldn't have explained who I was on the phone.'

'I never thought anyone would be interested in those dreams except me.'

'Well, there you are wrong. My father, the psychiatrist, is a muggle, so he didn't look much into the obvious. But I'm a wizard, so I'll treat it as it should be treated.'

'Treat what?'

'Your, shall we call it, deviation.'

'Deviation? Well, I guess many people would call it that. Look, I know this sounds stupid but I have some solid evidence that sometimes I can…'

'Yes?'

'See the future. I know I'm a muggle and that sort of thing is probably your kind's specialty, but as of late, there have been some strange occurrences. I'm a normal person you see, I mean I have no talents, no special "powers" and I wouldn't say this unless I was somewhat sure.'

Severus rested his head in his palm bored. This girl was proving to be less and less interesting.

'Yes, there are people in our world that are called Seers and, supposedly, they see into the future. But to me, they're a bunch of silly twats that get a good prediction once in a while and only because they state the obvious,' he said coldly.

Petunia had the instinct to draw back. The reply had made her feel a bit insulted.

'The future is not hard to predict,' he said.

'Well,' she continued, her voice a bit unstable, 'regardless of that, I still have every reason to be worried that my dream might have some relation to what _will _happen.'

'Could you describe the dream to me again?'

Though it was painful, she recounted the dreadful events that she had dreamt. Severus frowned and stared pointedly at his tea cup. He looked like a man who was thinking hard of something that kept eluding him.

'What do you think?' she asked meekly again.

'It looks like a wand-performed murder. Avada Kedavra.'

'I know that spell. My sister told me about it,' she said shivering. 'I think it's the most loathsome thing; a killing curse. But she's lying cold dead on the bed, so it must be the killing curse.'

'Did you ever see someone killed with a wand?' he asked.

'N-no, of course not.'

'Hmmm…did you manage to see who the cloaked figure was?'

'No, but I tried very hard. Though, I can tell you that he had pale, ivory skin. Almost the shade of green.'

Severus stared at her hand which was placed around her coffee cup. The red nails were bitten.

'Green skin, eh? It might have been after all just a dream,' he said, though he didn't look convinced.

'I'm tired of hearing people say that. If it was a dream, how do you explain me dreaming the bedroom before actually seeing it? I only saw it days afterwards, when I visited Potter's house.'

'Lily dying in Potter's bedroom…' he muttered. 'You're sure you'd never seen the bedroom?'

'Positive. That's why I fainted. That's why I had some health problems…That's why I came to your father.'

'It can be explained. Everything can be explained through logic and science,' he said at length.

'You…you don't believe me? Of all people, I thought you, who are a wizard, would believe in the unnatural.'

'I didn't say I did not believe you. This is not unnatural…there have been cases like yours in medical records.'

'It's not the first time I see things like these, it happened many times these past few weeks,' Petunia added and she started telling him of other situations in which she had seen the future.

'Perhaps the best thing you could do for Lily is to tell her to move out of that house. Although I don't think she will die or any such thing, the bedroom "recurrence" might be a sign that Potter's house is not the place for her. I would be happy if she moved out, myself.'

Petunia was irritated by his answer. Just because he thought this was just gibberish, did not mean _she_ shouldn't take this dream seriously. Is death a matter of a joke? Or of chance?

'I know you think it's highly unlikely that something will happen, but is it worth risking it? I've been dreaming the same dream over and over again. It must be more than fifty times. Do you know what it's like to see the one you love die over and over again?'

Severus looked at her with pity. The poor girl was obviously disturbed by these dreams. She was almost shaking.

'I can't take this lightly,' she concluded. 'If you called me here today to tell me what everyone else does, then it has been…a waste of time.'

She inhaled sharply and meant to take out another cigarette.

'You're not a witch,' he started. 'These dreams have logic and sense, they are not magically induced. The answer to your worries and dreams would be to have Lily separate from Potter. Then your dreams would end, because then she would be safe from a failed marriage and future. Death there is a symbol…'

'Why? Why must it always be a symbol? I have seen things these past weeks that I have never seen in my life and I have to tell you that if your world can't help me, then no one can. Everything that strays from the path of normality belongs to your world, doesn't it?'

'Path of normality? You think muggles are normal? You think your lives are normal? I would simply take a look at you, Miss Evans and state you are not normal.'

'You know what I meant. I don't mean to insult your kind. I respect your world. But it is different from mine and abnormal is just another word for it.'

'Then why do you need the help of wizards?'

'Because I don't think what I am experiencing is normal.'

'You said it yourself, you're a muggle.'

'I'm not a witch, but then something else is happening.'

'There are only two sides to this universe, Miss Evans. Ours and yours. There is no in between.'

'How can you know that for sure?'

He did not reply.

She pretended to look at her watch after which she sipped the remains of her coffee and took out some money.

She was supposed to go visit a friend in an hour, but she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. This man was not helping her at all. He pretended to care about Lily, but he showed no regard to her worries. Maybe she was exaggerating, though. Not even Potter, who supposedly loved Lily, would truly believe her. But she had hoped this wizard would be more open-minded.

Sure she was not a witch, she didn't want to be! But there was obviously something wrong with her.

'Do you care about Lily?' she finally asked.

'Yes, I do.'

'How much?'

'I cannot tell you that. I don't want her to suffer, I want her to be happy.'

'I want the same thing. That is why I am making a big case out of this. I love her, you see. Do you? No. That is why you don't understand why I am afraid of that dream and the death I see in it.'

Severus wanted to contradict her, but he knew he couldn't. The last thing he needed was to confess to this stranger that he loved her sister.

'I understand better than you think,' he only said. 'But I never draw conclusions. And you should hope the best for your sister, not the worst. Like I said, the best you could do is get her away from Potter. But she's madly and foolishly in love. It's hard to make her understand she's making a big mistake.'

'I see…' she mumbled.

There was a long stretch of silence. She slowly got up, straightened her dress, put her purse over her shoulder and whispered a soft goodbye, before leaving the restaurant.

Petunia walked to her car in long strides, but right before getting in, she had a spell of dizziness and she had to lean against the window. She blinked several times because the images were becoming blurry and they were running very fast before her eyes.

She saw a man kneeling on the floor in pain. He was holding many empty vials, some crushed between his bloodied fingers. He threw some at the wall. Then he proceeded to yell desperately and rip off his shirt. He went into the kitchen and threw the table upside down. He held onto one of its legs, almost crying.

She recognized the man. It was Tobias Snape.

A sudden rage took over him and he yelled 'Make it stop! Make it stop!'

He spotted the cooker and crawled towards it, with the intention to light it.

Then suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she was in the parking lot once more.

Petunia breathed in and out several times, before she turned around to face the restaurant.

Severus was just coming out, a suitcase in his left hand when he saw her, looking very ill next to her car.

'Snape!' she almost shrieked and hurried towards him. 'We must go right now to your father's house! He is very ill and he's in pain! He'll hurt himself for sure!'

She knew she sounded almost hysterical and insane, but this was just like one of her visions and she couldn't help but feel this was happening right before her very eyes. She did not want Tobias to suffer if it could be prevented. He was a nice, kind doctor.

'Miss Evans…you are not alright, I should take you to the hospital…' he said surprised.

'No, please we must go now!' she pleaded grabbing his hand. 'He might have hurt himself terribly! He was holding some empty vials. Who knows what he drank!'

'Vials?' Severus said, feeling something cold slide down his spine.

'There were several! Look, I can't explain, I just saw some terrible things!'

'Miss Evans…'

'If you don't come, I'll go alone. I have to see if he is alright!' she said and she rushed to her car.

Severus sighed and got in the car with her, reluctantly.

'I am only coming so you'll agree to go to the hospital, Miss Evans,' he said looking at her worried.

She drove out of there at full speed as she rushed towards the familiar neighbourhood.

Before they reached the house they could see smoke coming up in the sky.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned a corner.

The house was on fire.

Severus ran out of the car and pushed open the door. His father was suffocating in the living room, his trousers burnt and his chest injured and bloody.

The local fire department was rushing to the scene. She could hear the sirens.

She ran to the front door and yelled after Severus.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. I found him!'

'Is he alive?'

'He seems to be, but I have to get him out right now,' he said coughing, as he took out his wand. But he was quickly losing balance and conscience himself since he could only inhale smoke. He tried extinguishing the water and clearing the air but the fire was too dangerous, the spells were not strong enough and his _Wingardium Leviosa_s were weak.

Petunia looked back towards the street but the firemen were nowhere in sight. She had to do something.

'Snape are you alright? Snape?'

When she received no answer she pulled out some tissues from her purse, put them to her nose and entered the house. Her eyes were in tears instantly.

It felt like hell. The red flames and the smoke were making her dizzy but she managed to call out to Snape.

She heard him faintly in the adjacent room and she rushed there as fast as she could. She found Severus trying to carry his father, while also performing some spells with his wand.

She took hold of the upper part of the body and together with Severus they tried getting him out. Severus had managed to clear the air a bit, but it was still dreadful. After a long and strenuous struggle, they managed to reach the front door. They collapsed with him on the front lawn, breathing hard and ragged.

Their faces were dirty and sweaty and their clothes were burnt.

Petunia's dress had caught fire and Severus quickly extinguished it.

'Are you alright?' he managed to ask.

'I'm fine,' she said panting and turned her attention to Tobias who was lying as if he was dead.

She checked his pulse. It was weak.

'We have to get him to a hospital.'

Just then, the firemen arrived.


End file.
